Salsa Verde
by dracosgem
Summary: A new class at Hogwarts... wait...dancing? Did you say Salsa? You CANNOT be serious... Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger have never exactly seen eye to eye but a new class, a meddling Slytherin, and a CRAZY Latin dance instructer have other plans...


**A/N- OOC due to friendship pairings but -- hey -- what do I care?? Just writing about Draco and Hemrione doing the Salsa was enough for me to throw caution to the wind ; )**

* * *

Draco Malfoy sauntered down an empty corridor, his black robes billowing behind him. He had returned for his seventh year at Hogwarts, well, the seventh year that wasn't truncated by a brutal war, and he was headed down to the Great Hall for class. This happened to be what the Hogwarts faculty referred to as the "rebuilding year" and Draco was one of few Slytherins who had returned to finish their education. He turned a corner and immediately came face to face with none other than Harry Potter.

In the past, this certainly would have been a fearsome sight to behold, two enemies staring each other down with malice. However, Draco and Potter had actually become, dare he say it, _friends_ over the summer. Draco and his mother had aided the Order in identifying any remaining threats and locating Death Eaters that had gone into hiding. This had forged a respect between the two wizards that had eventually grown to friendship. Draco's best mate, Blaise Zabini, had also returned this year and the two of them, along with Potter and, laughably, the Weasel King, had essentially become inseparable.

"Oi, Malfoy! Where you headed?" Harry asked curiously.

"To that new dance class McGonagall has so _brilliantly_ instituted into our curriculum," he replied irritably.

"Ah…well, I believe Hermione is in that class too," Harry replied with a sly grin, a little too sly, in Draco's opinion.

_Bloody git._

"Oh great, this should be loads of fun," he said sarcastically, "watching Granger attempt to control her two left feet…fantastic."

Harry snorted merrily. "Now Malfoy, she is my best friend. Please attempt to be nice when speaking about her in my presence," Harry replied with a knowing smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. "I'll try," he stated spuriously and continued down to the Great Hall.

He passed several girls on his way down who all smiled flirtatiously at him but he was completely oblivious to their advances. Only one witch had caught his eye this year and he was certainly gratified to know that he'd be sharing his next class with her. Yes, he had to admit that Hermione Granger had certainly grown into a lovely young woman. Nevertheless, she was still as irritating and infuriating as ever, entirely too knowledgeable on every single sodding subject and she still retained a certain amount of contempt when addressing him. Draco had had absolutely no idea what a real grudge could entail. He thought that he had always been quite the begrudging individual but he had recently discovered that he was severely mistaken. Hermione Granger had cornered the market.

Her utter refusal to even attempt to be civil to him was decidedly irritating and it brassed him off to no avail. Harry had forgiven him, hell, even the Weasel had decided to bury the hatchet, but Hermione Granger was one tough nut to crack. She was cool and calculating, which scared Draco to no end. He was nervous in her presence, afraid to turn his back on her for fear of being hexed. She had adamantly refused to sit next to him during meal times and he had been forced to sit between Looney Lovegood and Harry. What a combination, he found himself limited to conversation about Quidditch or listening to Lovegood's endless tirade about nargles. This particular witch was quite obstinate. Didn't she realize how much they had in common? They were both the top students, earning better grades by over one hundred points than the students next in line. Draco found her absolutely fascinating, she found him absolutely revolting. She was clearly the brightest and best in their year, which also attracted him to her. As a Malfoy, he had been bred to be partial to only the best things in life and Hermione Granger was by far the most brilliant and beautiful witch he had ever encountered.

_Not to mention the most stubborn and insolent woman in all of England_.

Draco also had to admit that he couldn't refrain from giving her a hard time. He had gotten so used to taunting her over the years that it came quite naturally, though he _never_ referred to her bloodlines anymore. He hadn't truly believed in that pureblood elitist nonsense and a part of him wondered if he had said those awful things to Hermione more to assure himself of her inferiority than to actually convince her of it. Hermione, with her exceptional mind, provided equally clever retorts with such ease that Draco had frequently found himself completely tripped up by her sharp tongue. This only added to his fury and the pair had effectively gotten into an argument every single time that they had spoken to one another. Blaise seemed to find the situation entirely amusing, which annoyed Draco all the more.

_Stupid prat, she never gives him a hard time._

This was yet another thing that confused him. Hermione had openly accepted Blaise Zabini without question or past pretense. That had been the last straw. Draco had been furious at her willingness to allow Zabini into her life. As of late, he found himself obsessing over this new development and secretly resenting the relationship between Hermione and Blaise. In fact, it seemed that out of their new group, Draco was the _only_ one that she refused to be friends with. The fact that the others watched the two of them interact with enthrallment was completely overlooked by the pair. They were far too busy detesting one another to notice.

Regardless of his utter infuriation, he was still completely caught up in her. His mind reeled furiously as he entered the Great Hall and strode forward, vaguely aware of several girls eyeing him up and down. He was, after all, a sight to behold this year. His platinum coif and steely gray eyes were a startling combination and he had grown a couple of inches that summer rounding out at a little over six foot two. His body was lean and firm from months of Quidditch and he had even noticed considerable definition in his arms, which seemed to make all the girls at Hogwarts swoon, well, save for one.

_Stubborn wench._

He smirked arrogantly as he made his way towards a nearby bench and he slid into the seat elegantly, propping his arms up behind his head. He was dimly aware of an intense glare being shot his way and he glanced over to see Hermione scowling at him in her usual manner. He grinned impishly at her and she wrinkled her nose in irritation.

_She looks so cute when she does that…_

Draco slapped his forehead and closed his eyes.

_Merlin, I need help._

Draco frowned and looked up as someone slid into the seat next to him. It was Daphne Greengrass. She smiled at him sweetly and he grinned back at her politely.

"Greengrass," he nodded cordially.

"Hello Draco," she replied flirtatiously. She batted her eyes and licked her lips as if trying to provoke him. He only found it amusing.

Daphne was certainly beautiful. Her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes lit up the room and she commanded attention whenever she spoke. She was a pureblood, which would have appealed to most Slytherins, but being the bad boy that he was, Draco found himself totally bored with the ease of landing another Slytherin, or pureblood for that matter. He liked a challenge and Greengrass posed no challenge whatsoever.

Draco glanced over at Hermione and noticed that she looked absolutely livid about something. He wondered what it could be. Her eyes slid in his direction and they hardened at the sight of him, a steely glare elicited forth and he flinched unconsciously under her defiant gaze. She turned away quickly and Draco noticed Blaise slide into the seat next to her. He immediately glowered.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Daphne asked softly. She took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently.

Draco decided to use this situation to his advantage.

_I'll show Hermione __**exactly**__ what she's missing._

He slung his arm around Daphne and she smiled warmly, snuggling up to him and leaning her head on his shoulder. Draco whispered saucily into her ear and she giggled coquettishly. He glanced over at Hermione and Blaise. His best mate was staring at him with a considerable amount of mirth and he shook his head perceptively. Hermione appeared to be indifferent though the bright scarlet tinge to her cheeks said better. Draco furrowed his brows.

_Is she…jealous?_

He could only hope and he continued to gaze at her, his arm slackening around Daphne's shoulders as she snuggled into him a little closer. Hermione did not look back at him. In fact, it seemed that she had resolved to gaze towards the front of the room until class began.

Draco was pulled from his reverie as McGonagall began speaking about the new dance curriculum. He continued to watch Hermione discreetly, distantly aware of McGonagall's ridiculously long speech. He noticed Blaise glancing over at him frequently and chuckling. Draco narrowed his eyes.

_That twit is far too observant..._

Suddenly, Draco tuned into the last part of McGonagall's endless rant.

"…will be assigned partners for the duration of this class and will be asked to master specific dances. You will all be tested at the end of each week. You will also note that there are an even number of boys and girls in this class, so everyone will have a respective partner," McGonagall stated firmly.

_Hmmm, partners, eh? Perhaps this will be a good class after all. _

Draco glanced over at Hermione who was still staring straight ahead, though her cheeks were still burning brightly. Blaise whispered something to her and she smiled reluctantly.

"Today, I have asked that your new dance instructor, Professor Fortunato, explain what you all will be doing over the next few months," McGonagall continued, "so without further ado, may I present, Professor Fortunato!"

As soon as McGonagall's speech ended a flamboyant Latino gentleman entered the room in a flurry of periwinkle robes. He sashayed up to the front of the hall, his black hair slicked back and his hand on his hip. Draco almost burst out laughing at his effeminate manner, the man seemed only too proud of his pastel robes and he shrugged them off to reveal a pair of tighter than tight black trousers and a flowered, polyester button down with ruffles adorning the front.

"Thank ju mami," he said in a thick Spanish accent. McGonagall looked utterly disgusted by his reference to her and she tightened her lips, if that was possible, but managed to quickly compose herself.

Clearing her throat she continued, "Yes, well, Professor Fortunato will be your instructor for the next three months. Please treat him with the same amount of respect that you treat all of your other teachers. I leave you to your new professor."

McGonagall attempted to walk out but was stopped by Professor Fortunato who grasped her shoulders tightly and kissed both of her cheeks, making a loud kissing sound in the process.

"Thank ju for the fabulous welcome, mami. Now flee, go, command those cute little ninos!" he cried sweetly and waved her away. McGonagall looked utterly dumbfounded and she shook her head in astonishment as she made her way out of the hall.

Draco looked over at Blaise with wide eyes and the two of them sniggered furiously.

"Now…ninos…I must prepare ju for this class, we will cover numerous dances over the course of three months. I am certain that some of ju will be completely unfamiliar with the steps that I propose but, trust me ninos, I will whip ju into shape!!" he said as he pranced in front of them, his hips shaking much like Lavender Brown's when she was attempting to catch a boy's eye.

"Now, I will be proposing the following dances and we will learn one each week. Ju will be tested at the end of each week and all the weeks will be combined to make up jur final grade," he stated wildly, his thick Spanish drawl rolling off his tongue gracefully.

"Please take note that these are not the easiest of dances _but_ if ju maintain jur diligence, ju shall succeed quite well," he stated throwing his hands into the air ostentatiously.

"The following dances will be performed: Tango, Chaconne, Jarabe Tapitio, Marinera, Salsa, Waltz, Rumba, Mambo, Quickstep, and the Cha Cha. Each of these dances is extremely difficult to master and will require much dedication on the part of the dancers," Fortunato stated proudly.

Before he could continue, the magical bell rang indicating the end of class. Professor Fortunato began speaking loudly over the bustle of the students.

"Ninos!! Tomorrow we will assign partners and I shall choose the first dance. Ju will begin learning the basic steps so please arrive timely!!"

* * *

The following day Draco strolled to class alone, distracted by a book he had become completely enthralled in. He had seen Granger reading it a few weeks before and the title had piqued his interest so he picked it up from the library. It was a muggle novel and he had surprisingly enjoyed it thus far. In fact, he was so distracted by the current chapter he inadvertently slammed into someone as they rounded a corner. Both he and his perpetrator fell to the floor and he immediately cursed as his book went sliding behind him.

"Damn it! Watch where you're going next time," he said irritably.

"Well perhaps if you hadn't had your nose buried in that book you would have seen me coming," a familiarly annoyed voice replied.

Draco looked up to see Hermione Granger sprawled on the floor in front of him, looking quite appealing. Her hair was slightly disheveled, her skirt was askew, and her knee socks were falling down, but it only added to her charm. She tugged at her socks haphazardly and scowled at him. He quickly forgot her charms and matched her obvious irritation with his own brand of contempt. She never failed to irritate him with even the smallest of looks.

"And perhaps if you weren't bounding around the halls like a bloody hippogriff then I wouldn't have to worry in the first place," he said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Hermione huffed indignantly and began gathering her things. She grabbed a book nearby that she thought was hers and Draco immediately grabbed her wrist.

"Malfoy, what is your problem?" she asked contemptuously.

"That's mine," he said and began grabbing for the book.

"_This_ is the book you were reading?" she asked with a raised brow. She looked utterly amused that he was reading muggle literature.

"Yes," he spat coldly, a little miffed at her amusement.

"This is by a muggle, Malfoy," she stated with a considerable amount of mirth.

"So?"

"So, what _would_ your father say?" she taunted.

Draco narrowed his eyes scornfully. She always did that, always had to bring up his past mistakes. He couldn't understand why she just wouldn't let it go. Every single time she did that, it drove a nail deeper into his heart. He was sorry about the things that he had done, and she knew it, but she still maintained a common level of bitterness. He felt his rage building and he abruptly exploded.

"I don't give a damn what he'd say!" he shouted and yanked the book from her tiny hand.

She flinched at the sheer volume of his voice as it echoed around them and she took a step back, a look of shock and remorse on her pretty face.

He looked at her menacingly and shook his head.

"Just go, Granger," he growled.

"No."

"GO!" he shouted and she cringed.

"Don't tell me what to do, Malfoy!" she replied heatedly.

"I'll tell you whatever I like," he said furiously and stepped forward.

She moved backwards until her body met the wall, a look of uncertainty etched in her features. Draco looked at her, taking in her still slightly unkempt appearance. Her glossy espresso ringlets were cascading wildly around her shoulders and her face was lightly flushed from their heated exchange. He noticed that her breathing had hitched significantly and it only seemed to grow more rapid as he closed in on her. His eyes scanned her body, taking in the swell of her breasts, the cinch of her tiny waist, the long, lean limbs that peeked out from under her school skirt, and the golden tone to her soft skin. As his eyes made their way back up her body and onto her face he noticed that her flush had deepened and a becoming rose tinged her cheeks. Her eyes were brimming with that familiar look she gave him as of late. He couldn't quite place the emotions that drove this particular expression. It was mysterious and foreign, unlike anything he had ever seen from her before and he lost himself in their shadowy depths. He had quickly forgotten his anger and now all he could manage to comprehend was the fact that he was alone in a darkened corridor with Hermione Granger.

"What are you looking at, Malfoy?" she spat. He could tell that she was annoyed by his scrutiny of her body. She most likely assumed that he thought she was unattractive. She had good reason. He had never failed in assuring her of that fact. Now, he wished he had not been so ludicrous, for if there were ever a time that this little witch could be wrong, it was definitely now.

"I asked you a question!" she growled, "either answer it or back off!"

"I'm looking at you, Granger," he replied softly.

She seemed surprised by his candor. She also looked slightly apprehensive and she inched sideways, attempting to get away from him.

"Going somewhere?" he asked and stepped closer. He smirked at her and she seemed to regain some of her composure.

"Class…we have class," she stated nervously, shaking her head in confusion. She attempted to step around him but he only blocked her again, which seemed to provoke her feisty temperament.

"Move, Malfoy!" she cried petulantly and abruptly shoved him, with considerable force for such a small person. He stumbled backwards into a nearby suit of armor and, using this distraction as an exit window, she quickly fled down the hall and away from him. She didn't dare glance back and Malfoy marveled at her speed, she had obviously needed to get out of there. She had seemed _considerably_ squeamish.

"Damn you Granger!" he thought wildly. He sighed heavily as the bell rang and he proceeded down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him.

As he entered the Great Hall he noticed Professor Fortunato chatting casually with Blaise. Draco raised a brow in befuddlement. Everyone had lined up against the wall and Draco sauntered towards Blaise and their eccentric professor in a leisurely manner. The tables had been magically disappeared and in the center of the massive room was a large dance floor. It was black and white and its sheer size could easily accommodate at least forty couples. Draco slid into line next to Blaise and Fortunato turned away and headed to the front of the room. Hermione was a few meters down standing between Parvati Patil and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was staring at her adoringly. Draco scowled at the ridiculous Hufflepuff and Blaise nudged him.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"Nothing, just a run in with Granger before class," he muttered irritably.

Blaise looked absolutely ecstatic, his eyes flashed with intrigue and he leaned in to Draco as if waiting for him to elaborate.

"What is your problem?" Draco asked in frustration.

"Anything…happen?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"With Granger? Are you nuts?" he replied indignantly.

Blaise nodded mischievously and his eyes twinkled with mirth. "Perhaps she'd come around if you weren't such a git all the time," he stated quietly.

"Are you implying that I _want_ her to come around?"

"Oh no, of course not Draco," Blaise replied sarcastically, a wicked smirk spread across his handsome face. Draco immediately felt his insides squirm and he sneered at his friend contemptuously.

_Meddlesome prat._

"Alright!! Now that we have ju all lined up, I'd like to pair ju up," Professor Fortunato stated and quickly glanced at Draco. Draco looked at Blaise and noticed him smiling genuinely at their new professor. Shaking his head he looked back down the line towards Hermione and leaned in to say something to Blaise.

"Ju!" Fortunato pointed to Draco, "Please do not speak while I am talking. Ju need to move as well. We cannot have ju next to a boy. Down there please!" He pointed towards a space a few people down next to Greengrass. Draco rolled his eyes and made his way down, figuring he'd most likely end up paired with the flirtatious Slytherin.

He was mistaken however as Fortunato had everyone call out numbers according to the even amount of students. Draco heard each student as they went down the line. He stiffened slightly as he heard Hermione's melodious voice call out 'nine'. Once they had gotten to the fifteenth person, Fortunato had everyone begin at one again. As each student called out his or her number, Draco began to realize that someone out there loved him. After Zacharias Smith, who was nestled between Susan Bones and Greengrass, called out seven, Draco realized that Merlin had looked down on him in favor. Daphne's voice rung out and Draco smirked triumphantly as he called out 'nine'.

He glanced down towards Hermione however he couldn't get past the complete delight etched on Blaise's features and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_That nosy twit seems entirely too pleased_.

Blaise smiled smugly at Draco and winked encouragingly. Draco frowned and turned back towards Fortunato, who was sashaying down the line in his usual effeminate manner. He quickly flicked his wand and a spicy beat overtook the Great Hall. It was most definitely a Latin beat and a guitar strummed evocatively. Draco liked the sound of the music and internally he felt the need to swing his hips and move his feet to the addictive rhythm.

"This is Salsa. It is a dance originating from the Caribbean, specifically it is a montage of different dances from the island of Cuba formed to make one," Fortunato stated firmly.

He began swinging his hips in a circular motion and threw his arms into the air fluidly. He looked quite at ease, dancing alone to the beat of the music and Draco looked at him with a modicum of respect. He was certainly talented but Draco still couldn't get past the bright blue trousers and hot pink button down that clung to his body like second skin.

"Now, I will ask ju to partner up immediately and go to the middle of the dance floor," he commanded with a wild flick of his wand and everyone began meandering around looking for their partners. Draco noticed Hermione striding towards him, the fury in her eyes completely evident. Draco matched her glare with equal intention and he stepped forward to greet her in his most acerbically effective manner.

"Granger, what a coincidence," he said sarcastically.

"You just had to open your big fat mouth and get moved down here, didn't you," she replied hotly and sneered at him.

"What's the matter Granger, afraid to be my partner?" he spat coldly.

"Please, there isn't much in this life that I fear after facing Voldemort, least of all you," she retorted smoothly.

"Then what is your bloody problem, Granger?" he shot back irritably.

"YOU are my problem. I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, if you make me fail this class I _will_ hex you in to oblivion," she threatened.

"Why in bloody hell would I make you fail? I happen to be second in our class only to you."

"Jealous?" she replied lowly.

"Yes, I am completely envious of an insufferable know-it-all with absolutely no social life," he spat arrogantly.

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Her cheeks were burning brightly and she looked down at her feet, a look of slight hurt flashed in her eyes and Draco felt a twinge of remorse in the pit of his stomach. He didn't mean to hurt her but she had the uncanny ability to drive him to say things he didn't mean.

"I have a social life, just because it isn't as _excessive_ as yours doesn't mean I don't know how to have a good time," she stated sourly.

"Right, and when was your last date? Krum in fourth year?" he replied mockingly.

"I haven't exactly had much of a chance to date since then, what with fighting in a brutal war and all," she growled harshly, "just do us both of favor and refrain from giving your opinion on _my_ life."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. Draco felt an electric pulse fire through him at her touch. This was the first time she had ever willingly touched him and, even though the class required it, the feel of her small hand enclosed in his large one was exhilarating. As they made their way to the center of the floor, she turned and stood in front of him. Her eyes were fierce and her cheeks were still tinged slightly pink.

"Okay ninos, now that ju are all out here I will go through the basic steps. Ju must take the girl in jur arms and pull her close…wait, first we must alter jur dress," Fortunato stated excitedly.

He passed the couples and flicked his wand quickly at each of them. As he passed Hermione and Draco, he flicked his wand and they were both immediately transformed. Draco's mouth fell open as he scanned Hermione fortuitously. She was no longer in her school uniform rather she was clad in a short, crimson dress that hugged her figure nicely and a pair of gold peep toe pumps. Her hair had been twisted on top of her head and a few rebellious ringlets had popped out of the twist and hung around her face beautifully. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hermione gasped quietly as she took in Draco's appearance. He looked down and noticed that he was wearing a pair of fitted black trousers and an emerald green button down shirt. It wasn't as tight as Fortunato's but it definitely hinted at his stellar physique. This was only seconded by the way Hermione's eyes scanned his body unconsciously. He felt extremely warm under her intense gaze and he smirked as her eyes met his. She looked away quickly but the damage had been done. He knew she was impressed.

Fortunato prompted the boys to take the girls' hands and pull them close. Draco did as he was told, pulling Hermione in to about the distance you'd expect in a waltz. Fortunato chucked merrily at all of the couples that had done practically the same thing, save for Blaise who was plastered to Looney Lovegood like a fitted glove.

"No, no ninos, ju must pull them close! Into ju, no air should be between ju and them," he stated and pushed Justin Finch-Fletchley and Cho Chang up against each other. The two of them giggled nervously but remained in the position Fortunato had demanded.

He smacked Chang squarely on the arse and yelled, "Let that serve as a reminder to ju, Chula! Closer!"

Draco sniggered at the bewildered expression on Chang's face and turned to look at Hermione. She looked slightly apprehensive about dancing so close and he smirked victoriously. Her apprehension segued immediately to derision and she huffed in irritation.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Malfoy and just do it," she said frustratingly.

"As you wish," he replied saucily and pulled her in close to him. He couldn't get over how good it felt to have her pressed up against him and he spent a good part of the next half hour reveling in the feel of her _extremely_ fit form grinding against his own.

_Merlin's Massive Blue Bullocks!! This class is better than I expected!!_

* * *

A couple of days later found Draco at his wits end. Not only was he mentally and physically aggravated, but this new dance he was being forced to learn was taking his sexual frustration to an entirely new level. He had been _severely_ mistaken wanting to dance the salsa with Hermione Granger. She was far too beautiful, far too fit, far too sexy, and far too irritating!! She had driven him mad every single day and the two of them had nearly committed homicide on several occasions.

The first problem was the fact that the girl he had been paired with literally had two left feet. She had stepped on his foot more times than he could count and he had finally come to the conclusion that either she was the clumsiest witch he had ever encountered or she was purposely treading all over his feet in an attempt to ignore the ridiculous proximity they were forced to endure.

The second problem was her uncanny ability to try and lead. He knew that Granger was a control freak but this was absolutely ridiculous. She had taken over on numerous occasions and he had ended up screaming at her out of frustration. This, of course, had prompted the typical Granger- Malfoy quarrel and Fortunado had been forced to threaten them with extra practice after school if they didn't shape up.

The third problem _was_ the proximity they were forced to endure. Draco had had no idea that he would have to hold her **so **close and he had literally taken a cold shower every single day since they started the infernal class. Hermione had also taken to blushing furiously whenever he held her, which made him wonder why she would be so embarrassed. This, in turn, caused him to loose his rhythm and the two would always end up completely off beat.

All of these problems were nothing compared to the fact that their first test was the following day. Neither of them felt prepared and Hermione was fretting more than usual about failing a class. Draco listened to her babble on incessantly about their steps and how they needed to focus.

_How can I bloody well focus when you're straddling my thigh, woman!_

The salsa was going to be the death of him. Hermione was entirely too on point in this particular class and she grinded against him as Fortunato had instructed. She seemed completely oblivious to Draco's _growing_ problem and he spun her out in an attempt to reign himself back in. The tricky move seemed to work and Hermione even commended him on adding a little flare to the dance.

"You certainly are in to this today," she said casually.

After a few moments she eyed him closely. "Malfoy, you're slouching a bit. You need to be more erect," she said firmly and Draco paled immediately.

"What!" he shouted and glanced downwards.

"What?" she asked and looked at her feet, "Malfoy, I haven't stepped on you at all today!"

"Oh, um, I know…I was just, um…" he trailed off, secretly relieved that she hadn't figured out his little problem.

Hermione rolled her eyes and moved in closer. She had apparently been practicing because she _had_ managed to stay off of his feet for the duration of the class. She had also avoided taking over and had allowed him to lead the entire time, much to Draco's surprise. He sighed heavily as Hermione began moving, her lithe figure gyrating to the spicy beats and he immediately lost himself in her dark eyes.

All at once, the rest of the class seemed to disappear entirely and _she_ was the only person that existed. He dipped her seductively and he could feel her heart pounding as he pulled her back up against him. She was blushing again and she seemed slightly erratic in her movements. Draco ignored it all, he held her closer and her velvety curls brushed against his face. A wondrous aroma enveloped his senses as he inhaled the scent of her wild mane.

_Mmmm, cherries and vanilla_.

She smelled so good and her skin felt so soft. He allowed his hands to run down her arms and he felt her skin prickle in reaction to his touch. He spun her out and brought her close to him again, this time maneuvering her slightly so that her legs straddled his thigh and he cradled her with his strong appendage effectively. She suddenly seemed extremely quiet and he looked up into her eyes. There was that look again, new and strange, and filled with fire. He couldn't place it but as he continued to gaze into them he found that her dark orbs had him completely transfixed. Without warning he was leaning forward, his mercuric orbs lowered to her supple lips. He didn't care that there were twenty eight other people around them, he didn't care that the music had abruptly halted, and he certainly didn't seem to care that everyone had stopped dancing and were staring intently at he and Hermione.

She seemed oblivious to his intentions as well, that is, until she realized where he was looking and why he was leaning in so close. He was only a breath away from her soft lips, he could feel her warm exhalations against his skin and suddenly something ignited within him. He pulled her forward dominantly but was immediately halted by her hands on his shoulders. She gasped audibly and immediately pushed him away, stumbling backwards in the process. She glared at him with such intensity that he thought he could feel the skin melting off of his bones. She looked irate and confused and she turned abruptly and ran out of the room, her long, rebellious curls streaming behind her. Draco stood there for a split second, dimly aware that the entire hall was eerily silent and that every eye in the room was fixed on him in utter astonishment.

_No!! You're not getting away that easily!_

Draco tore out of the room after her. His heart was hammering in his chest and he made it out of the hall just in time to see her turn a corner. He hastened forward, ignoring the fact that Peeves was chucking inkpots at passing students. He ducked as one whizzed past his skull, missing him by an inch. He ran as quickly as he could after her and found that she was making her way to the Head's dormitories. He had to get to her before she made it there, he wasn't Head Boy and he had no clue what the password could be. He caught up to her and grasped her arm and she shrieked and attempted to pull away from him.

"Stop it Malfoy!! Let me go, please!" she yelled at him.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had her head turned away and she refused to look at him but he could see the remnants of tears on her face. He wondered why she had been crying.

_Is it because I tried to kiss her?_

"I said, let me go!" she shouted and beat on his chest. She struggled against him but he held fast.

"Granger," he growled, "calm down."

"No! You've been nothing but a complete git to me and now suddenly you're trying to kiss me? Just sod off Malfoy!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. She pried at his shirt roughly in an attempt to get away.

"Damn it Granger!! Stop clawing me!" he shouted, gripped both of her arms, and pinned them to her sides. She looked up at him, fury boiling in her glassy eyes and he felt a surge of passion course through him.

_Merlin, she's gorgeous!_

"NO!! I hate you Malfoy!! It's always the same with you, isn't it! Everything is so ambiguos. You are so...irritating!!" she shouted angrily.

"_I'm_ irritating? What about you! Perfect, little Gryffindor Princess, looking down your haughty, little nose at me. Never giving me a chance, always making me feel like a piece of dragon dung. If anyone is irritating, it's you!" he screamed crossly. His blood was boiling and he could feel an odd energy sparking between them.

"Is that supposed to explain why you tried to kiss me? You always have to have everything, don't you? You are so selfish!! What is it, huh, Malfoy? Some stupid joke you're playing to try and hurt me? Let's pull one over on the Mudblood...hahaha!! All you ever do is insult me or treat me like I'm unworthy of your time! And now you have the audacity to play with my feelings?" she sniffed, "just leave me alone!"

_Play with her...feelings?_

Draco suddenly felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest. A mind numbing sensation rocketed through him at the thought of Hermione _feeling_ something for him. His thoughts fired one after another, making him feel completely dazed. Events of the past week popped randomly into his head. Her stark portrayal of unease when they were alone in that corridor, her fiery reaction when he had intended to make her jealous with Greengrass, and the way she blushed when he held her close. And then there was that strange new look she had given him since that day at Grimmauld Place towards the end of their summer holiday. He had been so taken aback by the mysterious expression that it had caused him to ponder on Hermione Granger to an excessive degree. He realized now that he had been completely blind, always positive that she felt nothing but complete derision. Never had he imagined that she'd actually _feel_ something for him. He hadn't let himself get that far...his Malfoy pride had kept him from wandering onto such dangerous ground. Allowing himself to hope such a thing could eventually lead to his hopes being dashed and this he could not tolerate.

"Hermione, I'm not playing with you and I don't _want_ to leave you alone…I- I…" he trailed off nervously.

"What?!" she spat cruelly.

Draco stood stock still, not sure whether he truly had the guts to say what he wanted to say. He was no Gryffindor.

"I'm a selfish git who has to have every girl at this school as a notch on my belt, you were the only one left, Hermione," she said mockingly.

Draco glared at her menacingly. He didn't like the fact that she could so easily spark his anger and he gripped her arms tighter. She flinched slightly but stood her ground, her dark eyes boring into him harshly.

"You are not a notch on my belt," he said, his voice low and dangerous, "and I'd appreciate if you kept your opinions on _my _life to yourself! The reality of the matter is that I- I..." he trailed off again. He could feel his heart hammering wildly inside him and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. Would he take the leap?

"Oh for Merlin's sake, just spit it out you arrogant prat!" she shouted venomously.

Draco's head snapped up in fury and he pulled her forward harshly.

"I love you, you infernal woman!" he screamed and slammed his lips against hers. Her muffled protest was barely audible under the force of his kiss and she struggled slightly. After a few seconds however she gave up and began to return his kiss with such wild fervor that he groaned in appreciation. Her tongue slid into his mouth and he pressed himself against her, letting his hands roam down to rest on her glorious bum. She ran her hands up his back and through his hair and he gasped as she gripped his locks firmly. He harmonized her ministrations and played with her wild ringlets, reveling in their silky texture.

Her leg wrapped around his own and he could feel her practically bursting as she clawed at him and bit his neck enthusiastically. He groaned again as she continued her passionate endeavor then smirked as he ran a hand up under her shirt in retaliation. Once his cold hand made contact with the warm skin of her abdomen she gasped and he gripped her hair with his other hand, pulling her head back and nibbling on the exposed flesh of her neck. She moaned audibly and he smiled as he felt her heart rate pick up.

"Draco," she breathed and he instantly pulled her into his arms and strode down the hall to her dorm. Hermione muttered the password and the two of them were through the portrait hole in a matter of seconds. They suddenly found themselves in a world devoid of contempt and filled with passionate understanding.

It was as if Draco had stepped through the looking glass, just as Alice had. The book that Hermione had inadvertently recommended to him was clearly similar to his own reality, a bizarre new world in which Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy could finally be together without spite, without hatred, and without prejudice.

_

* * *

_

A few years later...

Hermione Granger and Ginny Potter walked excitedly into the brand new bridal salon that had opened in Diagon Alley. Ginny was beyond ecstatic and she kept grabbing Hermione's left hand to examine the exceptionally large rock that adorned her ring finger. Hermione swatted her hand away for the fifth time that day and chuckled merrily at Ginny's pout.

"Gin, you've seen it a hundred times!" she laughed as Ginny eyed the diamond from afar.

"I know but it's just so beautiful! Draco certainly has good taste!" she quipped good-naturedly.

"That he does, though I'm not surprised considering the way he grew up," she stated shaking her head slowly as she thought of the illustrious manor.

"Well, I wasn't only talking about the ring. He's made a fairly good choice in a wife as well," Ginny said warmly.

Hermione smiled at her gratefully. Ginny had been such a good friend to her over the years. She had also been the only one to initially accept Hermione and Draco's relationship. To say that Harry and Ron had been slightly less than excited was an understatement. Although they had all become good friends, both Harry and Ron still treated Hermione as their sister and this had caused considerable tension between the boys in her life.

"Thanks Gin," she replied sweetly and pulled her in for a hug. Just as they were pulling away from one another, Hermione heard a familiarly thick Spanish accent.

"Mami, ju need a slip!"

Hermione whirled around and found herself face to face with none other than Professor Fortunato. He was weighed down with three or four wedding gowns and he looked absolutely flustered.

"Professor Fortunato!" Hermione exclaimed in surprise.

The outlandishly dressed Latino glanced up at Hermione and halted. He took a step back, his mouth opened in shock.

"Hermione! What are ju doing here Chula?" he asked with surprise.

"I'm shopping for my wedding gown," she replied excitedly.

Fortunato looked at her left hand and smiled. His eyes danced mischievously and he quickly called for a nearby clerk to take the numerous bridal gowns off his hands.

"How wonderful! And are ju marrying Mr. Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

Hermione blushed as the memory of she and Draco's first kiss popped into her mind. It had been due to this man's very class that they had even had the courage to admit their feelings for one another and although she felt slightly embarrassed about the way that things had happened, she also felt a modicum of gratitude toward the colorful gentleman.

"Yes, actually," she replied softly, "and I think you should know that Draco and I have decided that our first dance will be the Salsa, since it essentially brought us together."

"Oh Chula, I think that's fabulous," he said proudly and clapped his hands swiftly.

Hermione giggled and glanced down at her open purse. She caught a glimpse of the proof of her wedding invitation and a thought immediately popped into her head.

"Professor Fortunato…I would really love it if you would come to our wedding. I know it would mean a great deal to Draco too considering that if it weren't for you pairing us up then we probably never would have admitted how we felt about each other," she stated determinedly.

He looked slightly surprised at her request and a devious grin slowly crept onto his face. Hermione was a little startled by the wily expression and she shot him an inquisitive look in return.

"Chula…while I appreciate jur gratitude, I really cannot take credit for ju and Mr. Malfoy's relationship," he replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" she asked inquiringly.

"Let's just say that pairing the two of ju together was…_beneficial_ to me," he admitted furtively.

"Beneficial? What on earth are you talking about?" she replied with confusion.

Fortunato sighed and shook his head. "Pairing ju with Mr. Malfoy was highly…profitable. It essentially helped kick start my designing and, wa la, here we are!" He gestured to the salon they stood in and Hermione gasped.

"Fortune's Bridal," she said slowly, "this is your store!"

"Yes, it is," he replied proudly, "now, what can I get started for ju ladies?"

Hermione looked at him like he was mad.

"But, you must tell me how pairing us together would have helped you-"

"Please, Chula, I cannot disclose that information," he stated firmly.

She opened her mouth to speak but he immediately interrupted her inquiry and began shooting questions at her about what she preferred in a wedding gown. Apparently, he had no intentions of revealing his secret benefactor.

Hermione sighed heavily and began answering his questions with gusto.

_I suppose it doesn't really matter. All that matters is that Draco and I are in love._

Hermione and Ginny spent a good three hours with the Latin gentleman and he was just as flamboyant and fabulous as he had been years earlier. Conveniently, he also had fantastic taste, and had aided Hermione in picking out the perfect wedding gown.

As she and Ginny gathered their things, Fortunato stepped forward and kissed her on her cheeks.

"Remember Hermione, with good friends in jur life, ju are always blessed," he said softly, "have a fabulous life with jur new husband."

"Thank you," she replied gratefully and she and Ginny strolled towards the entrance to the shop. They were nearly out the door when Fortunato called out to her.

"Oh, and Chula," he stated loudly.

Hermione turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Tell Mr. Zabini that his investment paid off nicely."


End file.
